


El peso de todas las cosas

by ferreuscelo



Series: Eso que no se dice [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Murder, Murder Family, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Behavior, Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferreuscelo/pseuds/ferreuscelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El camino por recorrer es largo y rocoso. Todo toma sentido cuando lo inusual se convierte en vital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

La manera de homenajear a alguien siempre se vale de varias cosas, pero la primordial es el respeto hacia el otro, la necesidad de demostrarle lo valioso que es y de ser posible, medir con palabras lo que representa para la otra persona. A cualquiera le gustaría ser halagado por sus seres queridos y de hecho, el ochenta por ciento de la gente adopta esa actitud, pero hay gente como Will Graham a la que ese tipo de situaciones le desagradan, no porque le de vergüenza solamente, sino porque piensa que no se lo merece. Un hombre al que se le cruza por la cabeza que poseer un don como el que tiene carece de valor para él es difícil de convencer y por ende, todos los halagos rebotan como pelotas de ping pong sobre la pared de su personalidad.

Según el diccionario, ‘ _halago’_ significa _demostración de afecto, adulación o admiración interesada._ En cierta parte, sí, es verdad que el doctor utiliza ese medio para captar su atención, pero sólo lo suficiente como para hacerlo sentir incómodo por un momento. El resto de sus interacciones son producto de meses de estudio, prueba y error, tanteo del terreno y observación. Es muy raro ver a Hannibal Lecter fascinado por algo en particular y al parecer, su nuevo hobby es el de profundizar las raíces de su relación con Will, lo que le da al hecho un tinte completamente diferente al que está acostumbrado a usar con otra gente. Digamos que puntualmente, la población en similares condiciones al agente especial se reduce a cero.

“La hora de defunción se estima entre la una y las dos de la mañana del día de hoy, considerando la actividad bacteriana sobre el tejido. Es medianoche así que sí, el cuerpo está relativamente fresco.” Jimmy Price lee sus notas y apunta. A su lado Brian Zeller y Beverly Katz escanean el cuerpo con el tubo de luz ultravioleta para detectar fluidos alrededor del cuerpo de la víctima.

“No hay rastros de semen ni saliva,” Katz comenta en cuclillas junto al cuerpo. “Tampoco sangre excepto alrededor de los ojos y…”

Crawford asiente y gesticula al grupo para evacuar la zona. “Bien, todo el mundo fuera.” Es evidente que la hora de Will Graham ha llegado para ‘hacer lo suyo.’

No muy lejos de allí, Hannibal observa la escena. Will se arrodilla, cierra los ojos y se deja ir, se pierde en el aire y entra en trance. El doctor mira con detenimiento el cuerpo encorvado, los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la boca que se mueve pero a esa distancia no puede escuchar nada debido al ruido de la muchedumbre detrás del cerco policial. Su trabajo lo consume y él deja consumirse, ignorante de que hay alguien que toma ese don como algo extraordinario y que en realidad está desperdiciando en el FBI. Intentar convencerlo de esto está tomándole más tiempo del estimado pero Will vale la pena el esfuerzo. Hannibal considera este trabajo como ‘entrenamiento’ para un futuro de grandeza y reconocimiento. Reconocimiento que no provendrá especialmente de una sociedad que se destaque por entender la maravilla que representa el joven, sino todo lo contrario, con la excepción de los lectores del Tattler. Crawford se acerca y se queda a su lado mientras Will trabaja.

“¿Qué es lo que ve, doctor?”

Hannibal pone sus manos en los bolsillos de su saco mientras su mirada sigue atenta los movimientos de su amigo. “El ensañamiento con niños es casi común en los tiempos que corren. El simbolismo detrás del hecho de reemplazar sus ojos con bolillas podría tener varias connotaciones. La primera, y creo que Will concordará conmigo es una relación paternal o maternal hacia la víctima.”

“Creo que diferimos en concepto con lo que un padre o una madre le haría a sus hijos.” Crawford toma un pañuelo de su saco y se sopla la nariz.

“Nunca dije que fuese una buena relación.” El hombre evita el espectáculo de ver cómo el robusto agente se limpia los mocos delante suyo mirando al frente mientras el otro se suena la nariz con la fuerza de un huracán.

Crawford distrae su atención hacia su alrededor. “Sólo espero que este sea un caso aislado.”

_Por supuesto que no lo es_ . Hannibal tiene suficiente conocimiento de causa para saber que el tipo de asesinato no es al azar y que pronto aparecerán más cuerpos. Incluso es posible que el asesino haya dejado alguna pista que por supuesto, el FBI ignorará porque son un par de idiotas. El primer cuerpo siempre deja algo y el asesino se va perfeccionando con el segundo, el tercero y así hasta que tiene en su colección un buen número de muertes sin resolver.

Will termina su trabajo sentado en el suelo, las manos sobre la tierra y el rocío en el pasto y mirando hacia el cielo. Cuando se pone de pie y se refriega las manos para limpiarse, Hannibal se acerca. Es el único que tiene permiso de hacerlo porque, le guste a los demás o no, es la única persona en la que Will confía con este tipo de actividad, la única que puede estar cerca y no molestarlo con lecturas erróneas que no concuerdan con la suya. “¿El primero de varios?” le pregunta.

“Sin lugar a dudas,” responde Will limpiándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de su camisa.

“¿Qué viste?”

“Miedo. Mucho miedo. Y desesperación por salvar a la criatura.”

Es interesante ver la dinámica entre ambos en cualquier ámbito. Cuando Will se encuentra lo suficientemente receptivo, se pueden comunicar sin decirse nada. Una mirada, un gesto es más que suficiente.

“Tendrás que elaborar algo más concreto para Jack.” Los ojos de Hannibal van desde los botones del frente hasta los ojos del investigador, tratando de encontrarlos en mitad de camino, pero Will sigue con su manía de evitar la mirada.

Will pone sus manos en su cintura. “Me importa poco lo que interprete. Hay que moverse ya. Este tipo está cerca.”

Y no está errado. Es muy posible que incluso los esté viendo en este momento. Hannibal disimuladamente dirige su mirada al otro lado del río, en la espesura del bosque que se abalanza hacia el agua. Es algo que aquellos con baja autoestima hacen, mirar desde un punto en que nadie pueda encontrarlos, regocijándose mientras observan cómo los demás intentan atraparlo. Un acto temerario considerando que toda la policía está barriendo el área, pero al mismo tiempo puede ser una idiotez de principiante. “¿Hacia dónde?” pregunta el doctor.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Will frunce sus labios y mira a la nada misma. “Podría ser en cualquier lado. De lo que estoy seguro es que no le es fácil buscar lugares adecuados para dejar los cuerpos. Estudió bien el terreno, lo acarició y recorrió por mucho tiempo, como… como si fuese una cuna en donde dejar a su bebé.”

Cuando ve que ambos siguen hablando, Crawford se acerca y se une a la conversación. “¿A dónde apunta tu nariz, Will?”

“Hacia Quantico. Necesito revisar todo esto en otro lugar,” responde, levantando su mano para cubrirse de la luz de los reflectores iluminando el área.

“Perfecto.” Crawford se da vuelta y gesticula a uno de los agentes. “Levanten todo. Nos vamos.”

Hannibal golpea la espalda de Will suavemente mientras dirige su mirada a su jefe. “Yo lo alcanzo.”

Will no evade el contacto pero tampoco parece agradarle la idea. “Es tarde. No tienes que hacerlo.”

“Por favor. Insistí en acompañarte y eso haré hasta que decidas volver a tu hogar.” La velada venía bien en casa de Hannibal hasta que Crawford lo llamó al móvil y Will tuvo que interrumpir su cena. Como era de esperar, el doctor lo llevó hasta el lugar del hecho.

Es así que en vez de ir en la camioneta del agente especial, Will viaja en el Bentley de Hannibal para llegar a destino. Una suave pieza de Chopin endulza el aire del interior del auto mientras las líneas blancas del pavimento desaparecen bajo él a alta velocidad. Desde Galloway Point a orillas de Middle River en Baltimore hasta Quantico son dos horas y dieciséis minutos de viaje. A Hannibal le gusta viajar en silencio, pero hacerlo cuando Will está presente es un desperdicio. Se ha acostumbrado tanto a forzarlo a hablar cuando están juntos que no hacerlo le parece extraño. Supone que Will también extrañará la sensación de entablar una conversación con el doctor en situaciones similares si ambos mantienen el silencio.

“Estaba pensando en que podríamos seguir nuestra conversación ahora, si te parece.” Hannibal mantiene sus ojos en el camino, a pesar de que quiere desviarlos hacia su derecha.

Los dedos de Will repiquetean sobre su falda. “¿Cuál?”

“La de la cena,” responde Hannibal, casi irritado.

“Ah, sí.”

“Sigo pensando que deberías considerar alquilar al menos una propiedad en Baltimore. Viajar una hora y media cada vez que vienes a una cita puede resultar engorroso, además de un gasto importante en gasolina.” Hannibal trata de agendarlo al menos dos veces por semana, con la escusa de que cada visita es un paso más hacia un encuentro consigo mismo, en un ambiente controlado y con una persona en la que Will pueda confiar. Lo cual no dista mucho de la realidad pero sus intenciones van más allá de lo que Crawford espera de él. Es como tomar un bloque de barro y moldearlo a su gusto, una exquisita situación en la que la arcilla misma se rebela contra él y sus intentos por ir contra los deseos del agente se tornan en inesperadas vueltas de la vida.   

“No estoy interesado por ahora.” Will es directo, a veces demasiado.

“Visitas Baltimore más de lo que te imaginas.” Un pequeño pinchazo no viene mal.

Will se refriega los ojos y respira hondo. Es verdad, no puede negarlo, pero el doctor sabe que no lo admitirá, su orgullo lo empuja a no hacerlo. “Bueno, tampoco visitas Wolf Trap para mis citas.”

Hannibal dibuja una leve sonrisa. “¿Te gustaría que lo hiciese?”

“No.” Will frunce el ceño y ríe suavemente. “No, Dios, no.”

“¿Te perturba la idea de que esté en tu casa por más de dos horas de terapia?”

El joven reposa su brazo sobre la puerta del auto y sostiene su cabeza con una mano. “Me perturba la idea de que tendría que pagarte más.”

Hannibal ríe esta vez, porque la situación es absolutamente ridícula. “El FBI paga tus sesiones, no gastas un centavo en ese sentido.”

“Justamente. Pedirte más sería abusar de la generosidad de Jack. Aunque la misma sea en su beneficio más que en el mío.”

“Tenemos conversaciones, no es terapia. Si nuestras conversaciones tienen un fin terapéutico para con tu persona, mejor. Pero desde el día en que me despertaste a las siete de la mañana porque caminabas sonámbulo por la ruta, la relación paciente-doctor se quebró.” Algo más se quebró para el hombre, pero es muy posible que Will no lo entienda. No aún.

“Difícil de notarlo cuando todavía tengo un horario fijo para mi turno y te llamo doctor,” Will responde. 

“Eso cae completamente en ti. No me molestaría escuchar mi nombre en tu boca.”

Will se aclara la voz y parpadea rápidamente. No puede verlo, pero Hannibal está seguro de que si mira con detenimiento, la piel de su compañero se ha erizado y se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.  _Bien_ .

“Hannibal.”

Las manos no le tiemblan pero de todas formas el doctor las mantiene firmes al volante porque es inesperado cómo una simple palabra puede cambiar el rumbo de una relación. Escuchar su nombre nunca tuvo un efecto tan fuerte como el que acaba de vivir. Quiere que lo diga de nuevo, una y otra vez hasta el cansancio pero hacerlo sería un signo de debilidad. El hombre está dejándose llevar por otro ser humano y la situación es tan prohibida que ni siquiera quiere analizarla. “Mejor.” El teléfono de Will suena brevemente y el joven lo desbloquea. La luz azulina de la pantalla se refleja en sus anteojos. “¿Jack?”

“No…” Los dedos del agente se mueven rápidamente por la pantalla para abrir el mensaje. “Un mensaje de texto que llegó tarde. Quién sabe a qué hora lo envió.”

Su naturaleza curiosa lo empuja a preguntar. “¿No es de Jack, entonces?”

“No. Mary.”

Un nombre que nunca escuchó. “¿Mary?”

Will bloquea el teléfono nuevamente y lo pone en el bolsillo de su jean. “Una compañera de trabajo.”

“¿Y por qué te manda un mensaje? ¿Acaso trabajan en un caso juntos?” pregunta Hannibal sin quitar sus ojos del camino, evitando a toda costa el resplandor de los autos que vienen de frente.

“No. Mañana salimos.”

La novedad no sólo es reveladora sino también molesta. No sólo sucede que alguien más está intentando explorar inútilmente el interior de su compañero sino que también pretende ganar su corazón, lo cual suena como un chiste considerando quién es Will. Desde el punto de vista del mundo en general, se entiende. Will es apuesto,  sumamente inteligente, interesante y con un cierto magnetismo que puede atraer a cualquiera ya que su hermetismo resulta irresistible para las mujeres y su maldito afán de intentar ‘arreglar’ a alguien, haciéndolo más sociable y ‘normal.’ Will es extraordinario, es cierto. Pero no de la manera en la que los demás lo ven.

“Una cita. Me pregunto si el pez picó o si el pescador fue pescado,” Hannibal responde con cierto tono burlón.

“Lo segundo. Pero tampoco me cierro a la oportunidad de conocer a alguien.” Will reclina su asiento y deja reposar su ondulada cabellera sobre el apoyacabezas.

“¿Debería preocuparme ante la posibilidad de un nuevo Will que no conozco?” La pregunta de Hannibal es incisiva, pero Will ya está acostumbrado a este tipo de conversaciones.

“No. Todo sigue igual.” Es evidente que el joven agente no tiene interés en continuar el tema pero tampoco parece poseer algún interés con la chica. Aún así, es alguien nuevo. Y como todo ser humano, a Hannibal le irrita lo inesperado, lo que ocurre fuera de los límites de un plan trazado.

El viaje concluye al fin y el doctor observa trabajar a Will sentado en una de las sillas de su oficina. Es modesta, no excesivamente grande ni tampoco una tapera pero lo suficientemente grande para que el agente pueda moverse de aquí para allá en total libertad, como lo hace cuando se pone a estudiar un caso. Hannibal toma un sorbo de su té. No es lo mejor pero considerando que proviene del abastecimiento de una oficina cualquiera, es pasable. La oficina de Will no tiene retratos como las demás,  ni trofeos, ni efectos personales, nada. Tan solo pilas y pilas de papeles y su nombre en una placa sobre la puerta de ingreso.

“Tal vez deberías dejar que tu moral se interponga y posicionarte en los zapatos de alguien que perdió la batalla de su vida,” sugiere.

Will se rasca la corta barba y sus ojos se fijan en la polaroid de la niña en cuestión, tirada en el pasto y con una muy leve sonrisa en sus labios. “La posición denota religiosidad,” apunta, señalando los brazos extendidos de la pequeña en forma de cruz. “Pero dudo de que sea un loco religioso el que esté detrás de esto. Es… demasiado obvio.”

“A veces no es necesario buscar más allá de nuestras narices para encontrar la verdad.” Las referencias con mensajes encriptados para que Will las acepte no son muy útiles que digamos mientras el joven está internado en un caso, pero al menos a veces lo ha hecho reír, lo cual es algo vagamente útil dadas las consecuencias.

“Preferiría no divagar como un principiante.” Will se pone muy serio cuando se concentra en su trabajo y nada más. Lo que diga el resto le importa un bledo. Salvo cuando Hannibal le habla. A veces.

“¿Qué tienes hasta el momento?”

El agente mira su reloj. Casi las tres de la mañana y en un par de horas deberá dar comienzo a su clase. Todavía no se bañó ni afeitó ni tiene sus papeles encima. El tiempo corre. “No va a intentar nada nuevo por ahora y dudo que lo haga durante el día. Si el cuerpo fue plantado en la madrugada, eso significa que es alguien que se mueve en algo muy visible y reconocible para cualquiera y trabaja de día. Algo así como un agente de correo, un heladero, un transportista, cualquiera podría serlo. Pero hay algo…” Will se acerca a la fotografía para observarla más de cerca. “Los ojos no aparecieron por ningún lado.”

“¿Un coleccionista?” apunta Hannibal.

“No, no, no. Es muy probable que se deshaga de ellos tirándolos al inodoro pero ¿por qué los ojos?”

“Muchas veces miramos sin mirar y la realidad que percibimos no es la que otros ven. Más de una vez habrás escuchado a un padre fascinado porque su hijo hizo un comentario ocurrente sobre algo natural que nadie había considerado antes. Los niños forman un mundo aparte. Los ojos son espejos de la realidad. ¿Es posible que los esté protegiendo de una cierta realidad?”

Will da un paso atrás y asiente. La dinámica de la pareja cuando realiza un  _brainstorming_ de ideas es única. Tal es así que nadie jamás logró trabajar con Will en equipo. Jack Crawford fue un visionario cuando permitió que Hannibal se uniese al grupo de trabajo controlando que Will no se fuese por la tangente.  _Control_ es una palabra bonita para describir su relación, aunque el joven sea un tanto arisco a sus tácticas para encerrarlo en su telaraña. De todas formas, la situación ha cambiado bastante desde el primer día. Ambos orbitan uno alrededor del otro sin parar, y el uno no puede dejar pasar más de dos días sin estar en contacto con el otro y naturalmente eso, a Hannibal, lo satisface y mucho. Pero no es suficiente. Su paciente/amigo es un caso privilegiado al cual Hannibal está más que dispuesto para ofrecer una buena ojeada de lo que realmente esconde tras el velo humano al que se refirió su propio psiquiatra. Cada palabra que intercambian lleva a un camino distinto y el doctor no puede dilucidar los pensamientos de Will con anterioridad, cosa que lo sorprendió desde el primer día en que se conocieron.

“Prácticamente está tomando una idea apocalíptica,” murmura el joven.

Únicamente alguien que siga el esquema de pensamiento de Graham podría comprender de lo que habla. “Exacto. No quiere que los niños vean el oscuro futuro que les espera, por lo tanto les ofrece una muerte digna. Murió ahorcada ¿no?” Hannibal sirve  otra taza de té a su compañero quien acepta gustosamente.

“Sí. Estimo que los demás sufrirán lo mismo.” Will toma un sorbo de su té y se humedece los labios. “La pregunta es  _cuándo_ .”

“Sugiero no caer en la revisión de pasajes bíblicos relacionados a los números que representan el día de hoy, ni la edad de la niña.” Hannibal cruza sus piernas y su dedo se desliza sobre el borde de su taza.

“No pensaba hacerlo, pero dejaré una nota para que no pierdan el tiempo en eso.” La hora vuela y ya son las cuatro y media de la mañana. “Tengo que irme. Necesito mis apuntes para la clase,” dice Will tomando su saco.

“Te llevo.”

Hannibal hace el recorrido hasta Wolf Trap en silencio porque Will se ha dormido en el auto. Imagina que no debe tener demasiadas horas de sueño debido a sus pesadillas por lo tanto un poco de descanso antes de enfrentarse al nuevo día no vendrá mal. Apenas llega a la casa, Hannibal suavemente estaciona frente al pórtico y no lo despierta. Lo observa durmiendo pacíficamente, viajando a quién sabe dónde ¿Es posible que alguien tan diferente y a la vez similar a él pueda despertar algo extraño que no puede identificar? Porque esto que le sucede con Will no es un evento que se puede repetir en cualquier momento o forma. El deseo casi irrefrenable de destrozarlo con sus propias manos y a la vez protegerlo de idiotas como Jack Crawford, la mezcla entre celos y admiración por el don que posee y a la vez la maldición que acarrea. Todo, todo es una gran bolsa de gatos en donde no puede distinguir uno de otro y cada vez es más complicado poner las cosas en orden. Es uno de los pocos seres humanos con los que se puede relacionar casi sin problemas, en donde las diferencias hacen de todo algo más interesante que una simple colaboración entre ambos. “Llegamos,” le informa. “Will.  _Will_ .”

El joven se despierta y se sacude bruscamente ante la voz que lo llama. Bosteza y asiente con la mano en la manija ya en la puerta del auto, pronto a salir. “Gracias. Nos vemos.”

“Un placer.” Hannibal no se mueve del lugar hasta que la puerta de la casa se cierra y puede ver los últimos vestigios de su compañero desapareciendo en la soledad de su hogar.

…

“No tengo ganas.”

Si hubiese que resumir la vida de Abigail Hobbs durante los últimos tres meses, probablemente se podría hacer con esa simple oración. No hay nada que su guardián pueda hacer para interesarla en algo, sea una trivialidad o cuestión seria como su futuro. “Deberías tenerlas. Las terapias de grupo pueden ser útiles si usas lo que realmente vale.” Hannibal se quita el pesado abrigo de fina lana y lo deja sobre una de las sillas de la habitación de Abigail en la clínica psiquiátrica de Port Haven.

“Es una pérdida de tiempo y lo sabes bien.”

“Sí, pero funciona cuando quieres convencer a los demás de que estás bien.”

Ante sus palabras, Abigail se sienta en la cama y le sonríe. “Debiste mencionarlo antes.”

“Creí que el concepto ya era claro de antemano.” Hannibal toma asiento y cruza sus piernas, apoyando sus manos en su rodilla.

“Es que… no tengo lugar a dónde ir tampoco. A veces pienso que voy a morirme aquí porque si, puedo vender la casa y demás cosas pero no podré ir a la universidad ni hacer una vida semi-normal.” La chica se sienta con las piernas cruzadas sobre el colchón y apoya sus codos en sus rodillas, mirando la cama con cierta tristeza.

Hannibal se muerde el labio superior. “Para eso soy uno de tus guardianes. Mi casa es tuya.”

“Entonces quiero irme ahora.”

“No puedo llevarte. No hasta que Alana te dé el alta para que puedas ir a donde quieras.” Hannibal entiende que las últimas veces en que retiró a Abigail de la clínica fueron fuertemente criticadas por su ex estudiante, pero sinceramente ella no posee ni una pizca de poder sobre un profesional de su calibre.

Abigail juega con una costura de su jean y tira de un hilo para cortarlo. “¿Tal vez puedas hacer algo para que se convenza?”

Él sonríe. Es normal que todo el mundo los vea a Alana y a él como pareja y Abigail no se escapa del espectro. Pero su alumna está lejos de ser considerada algo más que otra simple mujer en el planeta. Para ser especial hay que abordar el concepto desde el punto de vista del doctor y eso significa poseer una asombrosa naturaleza que lo lleve a apreciar al sujeto como algo superiormente único. Algo digno de su atención. Al día de la fecha sólo ha encontrado a dos personas que llenan esos espacios: Lady Murasaki y Will, aunque la primera está ligada a otro campo de su interés. Will y Sheba son agua y aceite y Hannibal prefiere dejarlos así, separados, cada uno en su lugar específico. “No. Esa es tu responsabilidad. Ya eras buena mintiendo con tu padre y lo puedes hacer de nuevo para conseguir tu objetivo. No es tan difícil.”

La mención de su padre evidentemente la afecta porque la expresión de Abigail cambia de sonriente a grave en un segundo. “Suena fácil pero no eres tú el que está encerrado entre cuatro paredes.”

“Más a mi favor. Deberías aprovechar el tiempo sola para practicar frente al espejo.”

La chica ríe y abraza sus piernas contra su pecho. “Es una estupidez.”

Hannibal levanta las cejas y se encoje de hombros. “No si esa ‘ _estupidez’_ puede ofrecerte una llave a la libertad.”

Abigail asiente como niña buena y reposa su mentón sobre sus rodillas. Él realmente la quiere como algo similar a lo que debe ser tener una hija. Hannibal no es ni nunca será un padre ejemplar para nadie pero eso no significa que no pueda ejercer el rol con la chica. Uno no elije la familia cuando nace, pero puede hacerlo de adulto y a sus dieciocho años Abigail Hobb está más que lista para hacerlo. “¿Por qué les importo tanto? A Will y a ti.”

“Porque hay cosas que no se pueden explicar.”

“¿Cómo cuales?”

Hannibal toma un libro de los tantos que Alana le ha traído. Están apilados sobre el pequeño escritorio que tiene y por lo visto no los ha tocado desde que la doctora los dejó. “El hecho de que somos una familia, nos guste o no.”

Ella arruga sus labios, divertida. “Lo dices como si fuese una obligación.”

Al pasar un par de hojas, Hannibal encuentra un pequeño papel. Una nota que Will le ha dejado. Disimuladamente la abre. Es sólo un saludo y deseos de que se recupere pronto. Seguramente la chica no ha deseado recibir visitas en estos días. “Lo digo con cautela porque es probable que nos odies.”

Los dedos de sus pies se contraen y relajan sobre el colchón y luego se acuesta sobre su vientre en la cama. “Odiar a quienes me salvaron la vida sería una idiotez.”

“También te forzamos a depender de nosotros.”

“No me molesta.”

El doctor deja el libro cuidadosamente sobre el escritorio y saca de su bolsillo un par de barras de chocolate. Son  _Richart_ , una famosa chocolatería francesa. “Es conveniente ¿no?”

Despacio, Abigail toma la golosina y sonríe. “Por ahora.”

“De cualquier forma, Will y yo te apoyaremos en lo que necesites.” Es un contrato tácito que ambos han acordado sin decir una sola palabra, pero no está mal recordárselo cada dos por tres.

La chica juega con un pedazo en la boca antes de morderlo. “Imagino que apoyar a Will no te cuesta nada, ¿no?”

Sabe como tirar dardos y pretende dar en el blanco, y Hannibal ríe porque es una actitud simpática para con su persona. “Es parte importante de esta familia, no veo el inconveniente.”

“ _Muy_ importante,” Abigail retruca.

“Sí.”

“ _Muy, muy_ importante, ¿no?”

Sus ojos se entrecierran y el doctor juega con sus pulgares sobre su rodilla. “No sé a dónde apuntas.”

Es el turno de Abigail de encogerse de hombros con una expresión burlona pintada en el rostro. “Mis padres deberían estar casados.”

La idea de casamiento es tan risible en los oídos del doctor que no puede evitar reír. “No si uno de tus padres tiene una cita con una chica esta noche.”

“¿Sales con alguien?”

“No hablo de mí.”

Sus ojos azules se abren como pelotas de tenis y su boca forma una ‘o’ “¿Will sale con alguien? Eso es… rarísimo.”

“Si lo hace feliz, no veo el problema.” Tardaría un par de horas en explicarle la cantidad de razones por las que está mal, pero abrir la boca en demasía podría costarle el derecho a su privacidad, y Abigail tendría más que suficientes razones para molestarlo a más no poder por el resto de su vida. Es verdad que algo más que una simple relación de amistad está presente entre los hombres, pero no suficiente para formar una pareja estable. Hannibal le rehúye al compromiso tanto con mujeres como con hombres por considerar el acto de atarse a alguien egoísta y carente de fundamento. Con Will, sobre todo con Will, las cosas se complican aún más.

“Pero a ti no.”

Hannibal ríe. “La felicidad es un concepto relativo, Abigail.”

La chica le responde con una mueca, pero Hannibal sabe que ella comprende de qué se trata el juego. Idas y vueltas sobre algo tan resbaloso como el deseo de formar una familia fuera de los cánones establecidos son actitudes propensas a confundir amistad con un affaire y lo que ella necesita en este momento es la solidez de un par de sujetos dispuestos a colaborar por su bien. Aún cuando los padres son dos hombres unidos por algo más que la necesidad de protegerla. Una necesidad que los ata sin que ambos lo registren.

Una necesidad trascendental.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo un poco lento, pero necesario para estudiar la dinámica de los actores de esta historia. De a poco se irá a la acción. ;)

Los platos se pueden dividir según la ocasión. Pescado para aquellos que lo visitan por primera vez para tantear el terreno, carnes blancas para una segunda vez y carnes rojas para un habitué de la casa. Mientras más visitas reciba, más elaborada la comida. Para esta noche, chuletas de _‘ternera’_ a la brasa con papas rösti y pesto de perejil y nuez, decorado con flores y cáscaras de naranja enrolladas como tirabuzón al costado del mismo. Tal vez sea un plato más para su compañero, pero para el doctor es algo más que tan sólo eso: el _‘invitado’_ a la mesa era un fotógrafo que casi deja ciego a Will en una escena del crimen y encima tuvo el descaro de insultarlo porque el joven le dijo que se apartara de su camino. No fue muy difícil encontrarlo después como tampoco deshacerse del resto del cuerpo, manteniendo el torso y las piernas para congelar y guardar en el freezer del sótano. “Algo te preocupa en demasía, estás muy callado,” comenta Hannibal.

Will ni siquiera lo mira. Está muy entretenido quitando la carne de la costilla lo más educadamente posible sin hacer una carnicería en su plato. “Tal vez sólo esté disfrutando de tu cocina.”

A esta altura debería haberse acostumbrado, pero siempre cualquier halago de Will siempre es bienvenido. Aún así, el doctor vuelve al presente con la conversación. “¿Aún sigues pensando en el asesino de niños?”

El joven deja sus cubiertos y se cubre la cara con ambas manos. “Es como una nube de humo que enceguece y no me deja respirar. La niña era de clase media, normal y la familia sin enemigos.”

“Sin otro cadáver, no podrás saber el motivo.” Hannibal delicadamente corta las papas para encimarlas sobre su bocado de carne en perfecto equilibrio. “Sin motivo, no hay manera de detenerlo.”

“No hay huellas, no hay testigos, ni marcas de neumáticos que la parte forense pueda aportar. Sólo un perfil psicológico al que puedo apuntar pero nada concreto.”

“Tal vez podrías despejar la mente en este momento para retomar el tema después.” El doctor pone el bocado perfecto en su boca y se toma su buen tiempo saboreándolo. La próxima vez debe ser alguien más joven y dejar este tipo de carne para embutidos.

“No es eso para lo que me pagan,” responde Will con un cierto tono de fastidio.

Hannibal voltea su mirada hacia el joven. “No estás trabajando en este momento.”

Alzando la vista del plato, Will finalmente decide mirarlo a los ojos. “Trabajo todo el tiempo. Es ridícula la idea de que pueda dejar de pensar por un momento.”

Hannibal vuelve a su plato, desviando la mirada. “Podrías usar ese tiempo en otras cuestiones de relevancia.”

“¿Cómo cuáles?”

“Encontrar una manera de explotar tu potencial sin que nadie te use como marioneta vieja.” A pesar de que su compañero es bastante bueno manejando la ira, no está mal incitarlo a que libere su violencia, incluso con él. Hannibal puede contenerlo hasta que explote, y aún así, físicamente puede lograrlo también. Para Hannibal, correr todas las mañanas y entrenar su cuerpo  hasta el cansancio para mejorar su desempeño en sus actividades ‘extra’ es prueba de ello.

El pulgar de Will recorre el mango del tenedor de arriba abajo, presionando fuertemente. “Muy sutil lo tuyo ¿Qué es lo que debería hacer, _doctor_?”

Hannibal la penetrante mirada de los ojos caoba se posan sobre el joven agente. “Dejar de restringir tu capacidad sería lo primero. Considerar otras opciones sería lo segundo.”

Will permanece unos instantes en silencio y finalmente habla. “No tengo demasiadas opciones. O enseñar o trabajo de campo. Mi  interés se restringe a eso, y ni siquiera, porque Jack encontraría la forma de reintegrarme a la investigación si decidiese volver a la enseñanza.”

“Estás forzando la óptica hacia campos restringidos.”

“Y tú estás invadiéndolos.”

Hannibal aprieta su cuchillo y sus nudillos se tornan blancos por la fuerza ejercida. Aprieta sus finos labios y se los humedece. “Sólo quiero lo mejor para ti.”

Los irises azulinos del agente se posan sobre los de su anfitrión. “Tuve un padre pero igual agradezco el interés.”

“Somos amigos y es natural que ofrezca mi punto de vista cuando veo que tu situación no es la óptima para ti.” Hannibal toma su copa, la huele delicadamente y apenas si se moja sus finos labios.

Will lo evade nuevamente y corta otro pequeño trozo de carne. “Podría yo hacer lo mismo contigo.”

“Adelante.”

“Creo que sería más que interesante analizar el hecho de que pretendes ser un hombre con miles de amigos cuando en realidad todas las veces en que te visito estás solo,” responde Will, tajante.

Hannibal sonríe y se limpia los labios con su servilleta. “Creo que por razones obvias no voy a contestar eso.”

“Las citas con fecha y hora son pre pactadas y reservas ese tiempo del día para mí, lo sé. Pero cuando vengo a cenar o te visito fuera del horario de nuestras sesiones, siempre estás solo en tu oficina. Es algo… peculiar.” Will deja caer su cabeza hacia un costado en actitud pensativa.

Preparándose para la tormenta, el doctor se ataja del embate. “Tal vez me sienta cómodo estando solo de vez en cuando.”

Will toma otro bocado. “Bastante seguido.”

“Coincidencias.”

El joven ataca nuevamente. “Hace meses que te conozco. Demasiadas coincidencias. Es increíble que no tengas a nadie a tu lado.”

Hannibal pausa con el tenedor a medio camino y entrecierra sus ojos. “¿Increíble?”

“¿Un hombre de tu nivel social, con tus excentricidades y dinero sin pareja? Es raro.” Will se encoge de hombros y el doctor casi puede ver un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios.

Para él, es hora del contraataque. “¿Te daría placer verme con alguien?”

Hay un sutil efecto de nerviosismo presente en la cara de Will, pero no es algo exagerado. Igualmente, está presente. “No es ‘placer’ la palabra que usaría pero, ya que hablábamos de lo que yo debería hacer para ser feliz, supongo que lo mismo se podría aplicar contigo, en tu caso teniendo a alguien cercano.”

Si Will intentaba pisar un lado sensible, está muy equivocado. De hecho, la conversación le resulta particularmente extraña, sobre todo considerando que él se escabulle del tema cada vez que sale a la luz. Ni siquiera puede hablar de Alana sin sentirse incómodo. “Soy un hombre plenamente feliz. No veo la razón por la que deba tomar a alguien para pasar mi tiempo.”

Will asiente y levanta las cejas. “Completamente de acuerdo.”

“¿Entonces?”

“Era sólo una observación.”

El nombre de la mujer con la que iba a salir se le viene a la mente y teme lo peor. “Imagino que ya tienes a alguien como para poder proyectar tu visión de las relaciones de pareja conmigo.”

“Así es.”

El cuchillo corta la carne como si fuese manteca por la presión ejercida, aunque el rostro pacífico de Hannibal demuestre lo contrario. “Oh ¿Es aquella chica de la que me hablaste… Mary?”

“Ayer empezamos a salir.”

No se esperaba algo así. Pensó que el rechazo de Alana lo dejaría tranquilo por un tiempo y dejaría de perseguir algo que no era para él. Pensó, que tal vez podría usar su propio cebo para atraer a Will a su lado, no románticamente sino por interés, hacerle entender que el trabajo con el FBI no es para lo que está destinado sino algo más grande, algo mucho más complejo de lo que Will pueda entender por ahora. Y Hannibal se está ocupando de que ello ocurra. “Bastante rápido. Debes estar muy convencido ya que hasta el día de hoy, pensé que rehuías a la compañía de otros. Al menos, eso hiciste con Alana.”

Will toma un pequeño trago de su copa de vino. “Son diferentes casos. Mary no pretende estudiarme con un insecto.”

“¿Es esa la única excusa para salir con ella?”

“Es una buena persona. No proyecta demasiado.”

Es evidente de que Will tiene muy en claro lo que Hannibal está haciendo con él. Sí, el joven es un caso raro y a él le fascina lo raro, pero su interés va mucho más allá de eso. A veces piensa que tiene claro el motivo, siendo éste el goce de la manipulación, pero otras veces el concepto pierde el sentido en momentos no planeados. No es posible explicarlo aún, al menos el doctor no puede hacerlo sin contradecirse cada dos minutos y volver atrás para revisar qué es lo que anda mal. “Ya veo.”

Will deja sus cubiertos sobre el plato. “Aprecio tu compañía, pero no por eso voy a dejar pasar otra oportunidad.”

Hannibal corta el último trozo de su costillar y considera sus palabras con atención. “Sigues buscando estabilidad en otros, aún cuando nuestras conversaciones tocan temas muy íntimos con tu naturaleza y personalidad y la razón de ser de ello radica en tu bienestar. No pretendo denostar tu situación con Mary en comparación con la nuestra, pero tu necesidad de aferrarte a algo, está nublando tu juicio.”

Acomodándose los lentes sobre su nariz, Will parece no entender aún. “¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Depender de ti durante los momentos en que pienso que me voy a volver loco?”

Hannibal ríe suavemente antes pinchar otro bocado de su plato. “Creí que eso ya estaba claro.”

Es el turno de Will para reír y reposar su espalda contra el asiento. “¿Lo ves? Estás tan solo como yo.”

“O tal vez piense que dejarte vagar de un cuerpo a otro buscando una satisfacción que dura un instante sea un crimen.” Es en realidad lo que él hace con todos sus amantes y ‘amistades’, la cual es una bonita palabra para denominar a aquellos que le sirven para seguir ascendiendo en su estatus social y concretar más conexiones con gente que en un futuro le deberán favores y podrá usarlos en caso de emergencia cuando alguien trate de atraparlo.

Will sacude su cabeza, riéndose por lo bajo. “La satisfacción justamente dura un instante. La vida se puede llenar de instantes relativamente felices para no enloquecer. Descartaba que ya sabías esto.”

“Por supuesto que lo sé. Pero no se aplica a personas como tú. Puedo concluir entonces que mi compañía no te brinda suficiente satisfacción ni tampoco consideras nuestros encuentros como momentos ‘felices’ sino trabajo.”

En ese instante, el rostro de Will cambia y frunce el ceño con incredulidad. “¿Estás celoso?”

“Estoy preocupado,” Hannibal responde rápidamente. “Me preocupa la manera en que ves nuestra relación. Hay cuestiones que no se pueden zanjar con simples palabras cargadas de filosofía _new age_ para sortear ciertas dificultades en la vida,” responde Hannibal con un tono carente de toda emoción.

El joven agente golpea la mesa suavemente con su palma. “Okay, se podría considerar que sí, soy feliz cuando estoy contigo.”

Hannibal reposa sus cubiertos sobre su propio plato. “Pero no es suficiente.”

Los ojos de Will se pegan a los suyos. “Supongo que debería serlo, pero en este momento no lo es.”

“¿Hay algo que necesites concretamente de mi?”

“No.”

Tal vez son unos segundos, pero el silencio parece tomar horas. Hannibal sabe que no es verdad, que a pesar de todo lo que pueda decir, ambos son dependientes el uno del otro. No se conforma con una respuesta que parece venir de un nene caprichoso, pero tampoco lo deja muy tranquilo. “Bien. Traeré el postre.”

Apenas terminan su copa de coñac y Will se retira, Hannibal se prepara para dormir. Una a una las piezas de su traje van siendo dejadas sobre una silla para ser lavadas mañana y se pone el pijama de seda azul oscuro, casi del mismo color que las paredes de su habitación. En la quietud de su cuarto, el hombre visita el Tattler con su iPad para fijarse una vez más si alguien pretende pisotear su nombre con crímenes falsamente atribuidos a su persona. Nada nuevo. Lo que sí lee es un artículo de Freddie Lounds  conjeturando sobre la identidad y motivos del asesino del caso de Will y por supuesto, de paso se regocija con su mayor hobby, el cual consiste en criticar el accionar del agente y su ‘ineptitud’ en la resolución del caso. La periodista aún no ha terminado en su mesa por una simple razón: a veces el ego puede más que la razón. Y su publicación es un reflejo de su reputación, su elegancia y precisión con la que comete sus crímenes, sobresaliendo sobre el resto. Digamos que el Destripador de Chesapeake es la estrella y Hannibal pretende mantenerse de esa manera.

Las insinuaciones sobre su soledad en boca de Will resuenan en su mente apenas apaga la luz de la elegante mesa de luz. Esa noche, se duerme con el nombre de Mary grabado en la mente.

…

“Sigo sin entender por qué rechazas la teoría de fanatismo religioso.” Crawford se mece sobre su silla giratoria enfrentando la pizarra con fotos de la niña viva, con sus amigas, padres, hermanos, amigos, maestros. Tan sólo atisbos de lo que fue en vida impresos en papel fotográfico que apenas pueden dar una idea a los investigadores de la relevancia del caso desde el punto de vista humano y social.

“Porque nada apunta a eso. Es algo más profundo, menos banal. Es… _conciencia_. Transporta a sus víctimas en una barca hacia un puerto seguro en donde no puedan ver más sufrimiento.” Will se rasca la cabeza observando las fotografías.

“¿Mata para que los niños no sufran?” El tono incrédulo de Crawford es más que evidente.

“No los mata. Los salva del mundo moderno, los…” Will se traba en sus palabras para referirse a su teoría. No es para nada fácil seguir su línea de pensamiento y Crawford lo sabe, pero a veces es terriblemente complicado poder tomar una idea clara de lo que está diciendo.

“Estamos entonces ante un caso de fanatismo religioso,” insiste su jefe.

“¡No! No. Es una actitud de un sujeto que ha perdido a alguien e intenta enviar más inocentes para que no sufran las consecuencias de lo que le pasó a su hijo o hija.”

“No podemos trabajar con esto. Dame algo más, Will.”

El joven pone sus manos en la cintura y mira hacia el piso, en clara actitud de no dejar ver sus obvios deseos de ahorcar a Crawford por su falta de comprensión. “Esta persona sufre una pérdida y evidentemente está reflejando su ira contra la sociedad por su muerte, es probable que la muerte haya sido lenta y dolorosa. Es probable que también sea alguien de bajos recursos, uno de los tantos esclavos que viven con lo justo y lo más probable es que el sistema de salud lo haya dejado de lado, debiendo pagar todos los gastos él mismo. Es, a final de cuentas lo que mató a su hija o hijo: la burocracia, las injusticias sociales y económicas. Es cierto, tal vez haya un factor religioso pero ese _no_ es el punto.”

Crawford se “¿Cuál es, entonces?”

“La necesidad de poner la culpa de los humanos en el ojo de la tormenta.”

La voz de Hannibal irrumpe en la escena atrayendo el interés de ambos agentes sobre el doctor quien está en la puerta, saco doblado sobre su brazo y su bolso de cuero cargando su termo y sus vasos de cerámica acarreando su exquisito té consigo.

Will tarda unos minutos en responder. “Precisamente.” Hannibal le sonríe e ingresa a la oficina.

Crawford se levanta y extiende su mano para un apretón con la de Hannibal con una leve sonrisa. “Buenas noches, doctor. Es un poco tarde para visitas ¿Necesitaba algo?”

“Tan solo colaborar. Sabía que ambos estarían aquí trabajando. Espero que mi presencia no sea una molestia.” El doctor toma asiento e inmediatamente retira las tazas de su bolso para servir a sus compañeros.

“Sabe muy bien que no lo es.” Los pequeños ojos de Jack se concentran en la fina porcelana mientras el té humeante llena el recipiente. Mientras tanto, Will les da la espalda mirando hacia la pizarra de madera.

“Remueve sus ojos para que no vean el futuro que les espera. Reemplazarlos con bolillas es para mantener su inocencia intacta.” Will sigue con su versión, profundizando detalles.

“O reemplazar la visión que tiene del mundo desde su óptica. El vidrio puede ser concretamente una referencia a su particular versión de la realidad,” aporta Hannibal.

Will se acerca a los otros para tomar asiento pero sus vista continúa fija en las fotografías estudiando cada detalle para concentrarse en el asesino. Intentó recrear la escena y lo logró hasta cierto punto pero más allá del hecho, no puede encontrar un motivo sólido para seguir un patrón definido. “¿Acaso él se siente tan puro como para ofrecer su inocencia a la criatura?”

“Estamos hablando de un caso en donde…” La frase de Hannibal no termina porque en ese preciso momento, un agente entra para informarles que otro cadáver con similares características ha aparecido en Townson, a orillas del lago Roland en el Parque Robert E. Lee. La comitiva del FBI se dirige al lugar del hecho a toda velocidad, con Crawford al frente junto a Hannibal y Will, este último mascullando teorías sobre lo que encontrarán en la escena, la cual es exactamente como el joven la describe: un barrio residencial con algunas casas de familias adineradas. Otra burla hacia la sociedad.

“Pongo un muerto en la puerta de tu casa,” murmura Will mientras el equipo forense trabaja en el lugar. “En tu madriguera, frente a los ojos de tus hijos para que vean lo que les espera, para que les tapes los ojos y aún así puedan ver mi obra.”

Hannibal se acerca al claro en el bosque donde Will medita en soledad frente al cuerpo y se deja llevar por la escena nuevamente. Puede olerla, su furia contenida y sus deseos de matar al asesino con sus propias manos, quitarle el aire y ver cómo su rostro se deforma mientras muere. El hombre se aproxima más hasta rozar su hombro con la espalda de Graham mientras éste sigue en su viaje con sus ojos cerrados. El doctor siente el calor del joven, su ira, su fuerza contenida y él cierra los ojos también, dejándose llevar por la abrumadora poesía que se encarna en el cuerpo de Will Graham y su naturaleza. La escena de la muerte, aunque estéticamente bella, palidece frente a lo que el joven podría hacer con los mismos elementos. Las posibilidades son infinitas. Él podría enseñarle, pero es muy probable que para cuando se dé cuenta de lo que puede hacer, Will ya tenga sus propias alas para volar junto a él. Un vuelo silencioso y pacífico hacia lo desconocido.

…

Pasan un par de días sin novedades y cada uno permanece en su hogar. O mejor dicho, Will permanece en Quantico que es básicamente lo mismo que su hogar, salvo por la presencia de sus perros. De vez en cuando Hannibal se ha tentado en enviarle un mensaje de texto con alguna excusa para preguntarle cómo está, pero la lógica gana sobre sus impulsos y es así como sigue con su vida, trabajando y dedicándose a disfrutarla lo máximo posible en su soledad. A pesar de lo tosca que pueda sonar la palabra ‘soledad’ al oído de cualquiera, en el caso de Hannibal es algo que no necesariamente tiene que estar del lado del bien o del mal en la balanza de su vida. Ha aprendido a vivir solo y ser feliz de esa manera, con sus fantasmas y los horrores de su vida así como también los que él mismo imparte hacia los demás.

“Hay veces en las que me preocupo por ustedes dos,” dice Alana antes de tomar un trago de su cerveza. Ella y su mentor se encuentran en la cocina, la mujer observa mientras él se dedica a cortar berenjenas en bastones.

“No veo la razón,” responde Hannibal mientras sus hábiles manos trabajan laboriosamente con la comida. Por un momento distrae su atención para revolver el contenido de una de sus ollas, _glace de veau_ para acompañar la carne.

Alana se apoya sobre el borde de la mesada isla de metal. “Hay un límite entre acompañar y asfixiar, Hannibal.”

Hannibal pone los bastones en un bol con limón y agua para que no oxiden. “Funcionamos perfectamente, no alcanzo a dilucidar tu preocupación.”

“Tomar un caso particular en tus manos sobre alguien que no comprende realmente las dinámicas de socialización no es-“

“Will sabe perfectamente cómo socializar,” Hannibal responde rápidamente. “Ese es un concepto erróneo por parte de todos y no voy a ajustarme a una opinión por seguir la corriente, ni siquiera la tuya.” El doctor se acerca al lavabo para lavarse las manos y secarlas con un repasador. “Lo siento, pero no voy a permitir que estigmatices a Will como los demás lo hacen.”

“No lo hago. Tan sólo leo la información frente a mis ojos.”

“Deberías intentar ver más allá de lo que tienes en frente.” Esto es algo que Hannibal realmente no quiere porque el hacerlo significaría que ella pudiese adentrarse en comprender lo que Will es y eso no lo beneficia. De todas formas, el doctor no piensa que alguien realmente lo logre. Ni siquiera la tal Mary.

“Creo que hay algo más que una relación simbiótica entre ustedes que se dirige a mal rumbo. Las características de Will no tienden hacia mantener una relación sana y armoniosa,” dice Alana antes de tomar otro trago de su cerveza.

Hannibal la observa con un cierto fastidio, que si se nota, es muy sutil. “Will es un adulto y capaz de distinguir entre lo bueno y lo malo con suficiente seguridad como para tener en cuenta las necesidades de otro y poder actuar en consecuencia a un estímulo, a saber, comprender qué se puede o no hacer en una relación. Tiene sus propios métodos que son tan válidos como los de cualquier otra persona, sólo que éstos no se ajustan a los cánones establecidos por lo ‘normal’.” Es evidente que la mujer insinúa algo más y el doctor no dará brazo a torcer. En este momento incluso, es más importante explorar las ideas que Alana tiene de ambos en relación con sus interacciones.

“O sea que soy yo la que no es socialmente apta para iniciar una relación con él,” Alana dice con una mezcla entre exasperación y diversión.

“Jamás diría algo así.”

“¿Me explicarías entonces por qué lo rechacé?” pregunta ella.

“Eso queda entre tú y él, pero lo evidente, y con lo que seguramente concordarás conmigo, es que tu naturaleza y la suya pueden relacionarse a un nivel de compañeros de trabajo e incluso amigos, pero no de otra manera puesto que tu necesidad de dominancia sobre lo que no encaja con tus principios y posterior necesidad de ‘ayudar’, destruiría la poca esperanza que guarda en su interior para conectarse con otra persona.” Hannibal habla y Alana, luego de unos momentos en donde seguramente está insultándolo mentalmente (aunque sepa que tiene razón), asiente. “Simplemente no son compatibles. Aunque dura, es la realidad.”

Alana termina su vaso y toma la oscura botella de cerveza artesanal para servirse nuevamente. Parte de lo que Hannibal dijo todavía rebota en su mente y el doctor lo sabe, pero no puede agregar nada más o se verá forzado a enfrentar una conversación que no desea mantener con ella. Sin embargo… “¿Y tú sí eres capaz de conformar una relación sana con él?”

Los borbotones de salsa explotan en la pequeña olla mientras Hannibal la revuelve con una cuchara de madera. Quita el utensilio del recipiente, lo sacude sobre la mezcla y lo deja sobre la mesada antes de enderezar su espalda y dirigir su atención a su ex alumna. “¿Cuál será el inconveniente digamos, si eso sucediese?”

“No está bien. Sabes que Will dependería de ti por el resto de tu vida y no habría manera de convencerlo de que el mundo no se limita a una sola persona. Te absorbería, te alienaría de todo el mundo por el simple hecho de que alguien se tomó dos minutos para escucharlo.” Alana deja el vaso sobre la mesada y su mirada es tensa, su rictus rígido. Se nota la necesidad de intentar persuadirlo para aprobar su teoría.  

“No veo el problema en ello. Soy un hombre que ha vivido casi la mitad de su vida y posee un estilo de vida estable, tengo una buena posición económica y…”

“¡No es eso! Eventualmente el mundo se reducirá a ustedes dos y se excluirán de la realidad. Te conozco y lo conozco a él también.”

Hannibal ríe suavemente y sacude la cabeza volviendo a su preparación. “Sé que lo haces con la mejor intención, pero no creo que estés en posición para juzgar qué es lo que debo y no debo hacer con alguien que me interesa a nivel humano. Y no estoy hablando de una relación sentimental.”

Las palabras repentinamente cambian la expresión de la mujer y se ve que Alana debe esforzarse por no sonreír, ya que evidentemente esto la deja más tranquila. “Deberías haber mencionado eso desde el principio.”

“Deberías haber sido más específica.” Si hay algo que Hannibal definitivamente no necesita en su vida, es alguien que le diga cómo debe manejarla de acuerdo con los caprichos de quien pretende jugar el rol de amiga cuando en realidad hay algo más detrás de esa fachada desinteresada.

Alana le sonríe con un cierto aire burlón. “Pensé que ya lo era.”

Hannibal no le contesta y cambia de tema ya que seguirle el juego sería darle a entender que realmente le importa lo que ella tenga que decir de cómo maneja su relación con Will. En parte es así, ya que Alana es una de sus conexiones ‘visibles’ de su persona con el mundo exterior y la manera en que el mundo lo percibe, pero por el otro lado lo que tenga que decir en un tópico tan cardinal como éste, lo deja sin cuidado. Un hombre puede ejercer su derecho a no ser visto por otros y a dejarse ver con seleccionados individuos. Ni siquiera la primera mujer en su vida, su tía, pudo lograrlo. Tal vez Will lo haga pero de  una forma que Hannibal no espera. Tal vez lo sorprenda, aunque esto no signifique que el doctor pueda cambiar su concepto de la humanidad tal como es. Will es un mundo aparte, un mundo al que sólo él tiene acceso y Hannibal procurará que siga de esa manera. La complicada relación entre ambos no se ajusta a requerimientos sociales de respeto. Se viven pisando los talones el uno al otro y luego dan un paso atrás, y Will, aunque no lo parezca, lo hace inconscientemente. Puede manejar una hora y media hasta Baltimore para contar con su compañía, dejar que el doctor sea su confidente e incluso hablar de trivialidades. Pero al primer comentario acerca de lo que ambos son (paciente, amigo o algo más), el joven cambia repentinamente de tema y Hannibal no presiona. Tal vez las cosas deberían mantenerse de esta manera, como un frágil equilibrio entre el interés de uno con el otro o bien de destrucción. Tal vez Alana tiene un poco de razón en su teoría, la cual aunque llena de subjetividades, puede ser no del todo errada. Tal vez él esté equivocado, pero antes que admitirlo, prefiere callar.

Tal vez, algún día, Will se dé cuenta de ello.


End file.
